


A Beast for you

by lilmisscoco



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn, Wolf AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:08:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilmisscoco/pseuds/lilmisscoco





	A Beast for you

Being an omega meant you could sense who your mate was after your coming of age. Kyungsoo was an omega too and he was an innocent one at that. No one ever told him all the details just the basics. And everyone knew who he was, the packs cute little sweet and well mannered omega with owlish eyes and heart shaped lips and many betas and alphas hope that he would be their mate.

The day after his coming of age Kyungsoo decided on wandering around in the forest and came across a beautiful lake, he felt pulled towards it for some reason. He wolf told him to go there so he did. He sat down by the lake just staring at it, admiring the beauty of it; how the water sparkled as the sunlight hit it just right; the sweet songs made by the birds and the gentle cool breeze wafting around him, relaxing him as he smiles in bless.

He reaches into the water with his hand, playing slightly. Suddenly he screams as he feels something grab his hand and tug him into the lake with a loud splash. When he emerges back to the surface he is met with laughter; laughter that sounds like a sweet symphony to his ears, it is then when his eyes lock with that of the others. Those almond shaped eyes with soft brown coloring with nice chiseled jaw line and those plump kissable lips. His sun-kissed skin and broad shoulders and a muscular build. Kyungsoo just couldn’t stop staring and the omega’s wolf was going crazy inside when he noticed the handsome stranger in front of him was an alpha. 

The tall man took a step closer as the omega stepped back realization that the alpha wolf in front was Kai. The alpha reached out to touch Soo’s cheek and the omega’s wolf side made him lean into the touch.

“K-kai..” It came out as a whisper and his wolf clawed at his trying to tell him something and then it hit Kyungsoo like a tsunami wave. He was his mate...Kai was HIS mate. Soo stepped forward to be closer to Kai as he wrapped his arms around the taller’s neck.

“My mate” The omega says and Kai kisses the top of his head “Yes, I am”. Kai picks up his omega and walk out of the lake to dry under the warmth of the sun. They spend some time talking about everything and nothing at all and Kai tells Soo to call his Jongin and also finds out the omega is older than the alpha. 

It was as the sun was going down that Kyungsoo’s sent changed, it became intoxicatingly sweet and the alpha started at his with wide eyes and asked he was okay, the omega just nodded but inside he was dying with a feeling he didn’t know how to get rid off. When Jongin tried to surpass his growing need as the sweet smell as it was making him want to take his mate right then and there. He touched Kyungsoo’s neck to rub it in a soothing manner only to have him moan at the touch and the omega embarrassed covered his mouth. That’s when the tanned male realized that the omega was in heat and need relief and fast.

“You’re in heat baby” Kai whispered in a low voice as he pushed the omega down on the ground and earns a whine in return and the alpha smirks. He leans down and kisses him full of passion and Kyungsoo kisses back all needy and sloppy. The older thrusted upwards to gain some kind of friction in his lower region and lets out a moan. Kai trails kisses down the juncture of the omega’s and nips at the almost white skin leaving red and purple marks all over. Soo rutts against his mate waiting to be taken and wraps his legs around the younger’s waist and arms around his neck pulling him in to as close as possible to his mate. 

When the alpha traces his fingers around the omega’s already lubed entrance Kyungsoo whimpers and tangles his fingers in Jongin’s hair and tugs at it lightly to which it get a growl in return and he moans in pain mixed with pleasure as he feels two fingers enter him and scissor him open. Jongin feels his mate’s walls clenching around his fingers so tries to calm the omega down by kissing him and whispering sweet nothingness. 

Jongin decides that he prepped him enough and removes his fingers which earns him a whine of disappointment and he kisses full in the lips and shoves his tongue inside the other’s mouth. He lines his shaft up against the other’s entrance and enters him with a thrust forward and groaned at the tightness. Kyungsoo moaned and clenched around Jongin as he kept moving inside slowly till he was buried till the base.

“J-jongin, please...Ahhh” He pleaded. 

“Yes, what is it love?” The alpha asked with a smirk as he pleases kisses all over the smaller neck.

“Please...t-take me~” The omega says with tear filled eyes.

“As you wish” Kai says and pulls out of him and rams into his hard and fast again and again. Kyungsoo cries out in pleasure and pleads for more and who is Jongin to deny his mate what he craves and longs for? 

Somewhere along the way Kyungsoo meets his alpha half way and moans loudly as Jongin hits a particularly sensitive spot and makes it his aim to ram into sweet bundle of nerves over and over again taking his mate over the edge.

The alpha bites into Kyungsoo’s neck to mark him as he feels his knot began to grow inside the tight heat and older moans and tilts his head to give his mate better access. The knot grows to a point where it budge from inside Kyungsoo touching his prostate. Soo almost near his release starts to fuck himself on the knot. He pushes his mate to a sitting position and starts to lightly bounce up and down on Kai’s lap, fucking himself into oblivion. 

He cums all over their chests with a loud moan of his mate’s name and rests his head in the crook of Jongin’s neck riding out his orgasm. Jongin is quick to follow with a few curses mixed with Kyungsoo’s name inside his omega. He then licks at the bite mark he made on the omega’s neck trying to sooth the pain he caused him waiting for his knot to die down.

“Did I hurt you?” He asks concerned about his omega...’Haha, My Omega..’ he thinks and smiles to himself. 

“No, infact that was nice.” Kyungsoo says honestly and blushed realizing what what he just said making Jongin laugh. Embarrassed the smaller squirms around in the alpha’s lap only to have the knot brush against his prostate making his breath hitch and the tanned male hiss. That made the two of them in the mood again.

Kai was about to push his down again only to be stop and Kyungsoo starts to bounce again this time with a bit more force and moaning shamelessly. Jongin grabbed his hips to help him slam down on his shaft and all that could be heard were skin slapping against skin and lewd moans and groans.

The omega really liked the idea for riding his alpha and his alpha seemed to like it too by the way he was in pure bliss. They climaxed together time and kyungsoo fell limp in the alpha’s arms. 

“Soo? Babe, you okay?” Jongin asks after a while as he pulls out of the little omega. The omega just nods his head as his throat felt really dry.

Jongin kisses his forehead as Kyungsoo drifts off to sleep with his wolf and him satisfied and filled to the brim with happiness as they finally had their mate, their alpha by their side. Jongin laid down next to his omega looking at the now dark sky filled with twinkling stars as he compares them to Kyungsoo’s eyes and falls asleep himself.


End file.
